The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox, botanically known as Phlox hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wespohopi’.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely branching Phlox cultivars with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Phlox originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2004, in Südlohn, Germany, of a proprietary selection of Phlox hybrida identified as code number 04P007, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Phlox hybrida identified as code number 04P036, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.